


Życie usłane brokatem

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Children's, Fluff, M/M, Malec, dzieci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wraca do domu zastając prawdziwe brokatowe pobojowisko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie usłane brokatem

Brunet zamarł, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania. Wyszedł dosłownie na godzinę, a kiedy wrócił, myślał, że pomylił drzwi. Wszędzie latały różnokolorowe pióra, a każda wolna powierzchnia była pokryta brokatem we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Nie było nawet skrawka czystej przestrzeni. Skierował się w stronę roześmianych głosów dochodzących z sypialni.  
\- Co tu się stało na anioła! Cała trójka winowajców w jednej chwili umilkła i spojrzała na mężczyznę - No słucham, czekam na wyjaśnienia - powiedział z groźną miną, kiedy ustawili się przed nim w szeregu, spuszczając głowy. To Rafie, jak na prawdziwego nocnego łowcę przystało, wystąpił do przodu i ze śmiertelną powagą w głowie powiedział  
\- Tato, musisz wiedzieć, że cały ten pomysł to wina papy.  
Mały Max, zaczął cicho chichotać, kiedy Magnus puścił do niego oczko, wywołując u stojącego w progu, z rękami po bokach mężczyzny, uniesienie jednej brwi.  
\- Marsz do łazienki. - Powiedział bezwzględnym tonem - I proszę porządnie się wymoczyć, bo nie doszoruje was do przyszłych świąt! - Odstawił Prezesa Miau. - Przypilnuj ich, proszę. - Powiedział tylko, na co kot ze zrozumieniem kiwnął potakująco łebkiem, przyjmując misję. - A ty mój drogi - zwrócił się do czarownika - masz tu posprzątać. - Uciął na chwilę widząc zadowolonego z siebie Magnusa. - Bez użycia magii - dodał z wrednym uśmieszkiem, a Max i Rafie zaczęli się otwarcie śmiać.  
\- Ale... - Zaczął Czarownik.  
\- Żadnego "ale" i ani kroku dalej – wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, widząc zbliżającego się mężczyznę. - To moje ostatnie bojowe ubranie, bez śladów brokatu.  
Czarownik nic sobie z tego nie robiąc podszedł do niego, chwytając go w pasie i całując tak, aby jak najbardziej przylgnąć do ciała bruneta.  
\- Przysięgam, że cię zamorduję. - Warknął łowca prosto w jego usta, ale nie mogąc zapanować nad uśmiechem.  
\- Jestem nieśmiertelny. - Szepnął zadowolony z siebie czarownik.  
Max i Rafie uciekli do łazienki chichocząc, popędzani przez Prezesa Miau.  
\- Jeszcze kilka takich numerów i mogę to bardzo szybko zmienić. – Przyciągnął go do siebie, chcąc znowu go pocałować, ale z łazienki dobiegł cichy wybuch.  
\- Maxwell'u Joseph'ie Lightwood! - Wykrzyknął przerażony Alec - Jeśli znowu zmieniłeś kolor swojego brata, to przysięgam, że nawet Prezes Miau Ci nie pomoże! - Pobiegł w stronę łazienki, żegnany cichym śmiechem Czarownika.


End file.
